Welcome to Assisted Living
by Kittyfarts101
Summary: Naomi works at a retirement center as the night supervisor with Effy, Cook, Panda, and Anthea as the Director of nursing. Naomi is so bored and stressed at her job and wishes for a change. What happens when a beautiful brunette gets hired?


Welcome to Assisted Living

Chapter 1.

A/N: Hello ello! So, I came up with this story because it is based on true events of my life. I feel like selfish cunt writing about my own experiences, but you know what they say, "write what you know". This is a story of how I met my girlfriend/fiancée and the crazy shit that went on at my job. Lol.

Just for the record I am a terrible writer, but when you are just lying around the house all day long hoping that you will get a call back about getting a job, you get a little bored. .

Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this story. It is my attempt at humor and drama. Hell it's my attempt at writing; which is so rusty.

Summary: Naomi works at an assisted living facility in Bristol as the night supervisor with Effy, Cook, Panda, and Anthea as the director of Nursing. Naomi is so burnt out and stressed at her job and wishes for a change. What happens when a beautiful petite girl gets hired?

"Fucking shit!", Naomi cursed as she slammed the door. She had dropped her lighter; which she did at least three times a day. When she bent down to pick it up it wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where the fuck could it have gone?" she thought to herself. She would have just opened her car door and gotten one of the many lighters in her cup holder, but this was her favorite lighter. It was her father's and even though she had never met the prick or had any respect for him, it was still the principle.

There was a good chance it was underneath her car and when she bent down to look underneath sure enough her blue zippo lighter was half way under her car.

She got on all fours and crawled under her car cursing that this was ridiculous and what would happen if someone saw her. As she picked up her lighter she caught a glimpse of bright red in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and sure enough someone was watching her.

Effy was standing at the entrance of the building with Naomi's matching red scrub top and a smirk on her face. Naomi just rolled her eyes. Of course she would be standing there. Effy was always at the right place at the wrong time. Even in college when she was coming to terms with her sexuality Naomi had snogged a girl at a party and Effy had caught her. Naomi had lied about it back then saying that she had met the girl and she couldn't hear her over the loud music so she had leaned into her.

"So you had to lean in towards her mouth and accidently ended up making out with her?", Effy had quizzed her, knowing better.

Now Effy was Naomi's best friend. She had gotten the job because of Effy and it helped that her boss as well as Effy's mom was in charge of the nursing department.

Naomi got out from underneath her car, dusted herself off and walked toward the slender brunette. God this is going to be a shitty day Naomi thought.

Naomi had worked at Chestnut Charles Retirement Center for almost a year and could hardly stand to even look at the place. The pay was shit, the work was excruciating, and most of the staff members were backstabbers. But it paid the bills and night shift allowed the blonde to take her frustration and stress out on her co-workers- in the nicest way possible of course.

"Hey Effy. Ready to wipe some ass?", as she met up to her friend.

"Looking forward to it. Naomi, how many times have I told you that your car will not grow wings and fly no matter how many times you look under it?" said Effy, taking the piss out of her

"Ha fucking ha Ef". It wasn't the first time Effy had caught Naomi reaching down and grabbing her lighter, usually when the brunette was outside having a quick smoke when she was supposed to be passing out her pills.

They opened the main door and walked down the hallway. The front part of the area was called the piano room or the barfing florist room as Naomi called it. Seriously everything was fucking floral. The couches along the walls, the curtains, the picture frames, even the wallpaper.

The main hallway had rooms along the right side of the hallway while the left side had the recreation room where residents did activities. The assisted living kitchen was also down the main hallway.

They reached the nurses station and clocked in for work. As Naomi was clocking in a pair of arms slid around her and she jumped by surprise.

"Naomikins! Alright blondie?" a man's voice said obnoxiously.

Naomi just sighed, getting herself together as she almost just pissed herself.

"Fine Cook. How's it been?" she asked dreading to find out what the residents were like. Please tell me no one escaped or has been pulling their call light excessively. Every residents' rooms had a button called a call light that was attached to a piece of string. If they needed assistance they would pull it.

"Fine babes. Except Panda was on wellness today and she put sensodyne on Delbert Harris's ass. It was a fucking riot!", Cook was roaring with laughter.

Everyone laughed at the nurses' station, even Naomi tried not to laugh because it was quite amusing picturing a nurses assistant put toothpaste instead of ass cream on a ninety-year-old man. Naomi had to be professional though. She couldn't really play around like her fellow co-workers.

"Panda! Did you wash it off?" , Naomi asked.

"Yeah! I didn't see the cream for his ass so I grabbed the toothpaste and put it on there."

Cook's cracking up in the corner.

"Cook, shut the fuck up. Are we going to do count and report or what?", said irritated Effy.

"Calm down babes. Why don't we go for a willy waggle again?", he raised his eyebrows with a huge smirk.

"Fuck no. I caught you once doing that and told you not to do it again or I would write you up"

"Alright, alright", Cook said, "I guess all your periods are starting at the same time."

Effy and Naomi swung their heads around, both giving Cook a dirty look. He cowardly looked down.

"So what happened today Sarah? Anyone die?", Naomi said to Sarah. Sarah had dirty blonde hair, and a heavyset build. She is nice though, but thick as fuck. One time she was dealing with one of the residents and came out of the room to ask me what b.m. meant. Are you taking the piss? But she bought me garibaldis one time so it's sorted.

"Sadly no", said Sarah sarcastically.

"Damn", Naomi said sarcastically.

Don't get me wrong, we all love these residents (well most of them), but they get on your bloody nerves. Seriously, one time when I was working the overnight shift, I had to chase imaginary chickens out of one lady's room. No joke. And she said I forgot one that was in the corner. God, most of these people should not be here.

Sarah continued to go down the list to tell us how the residents were, what they did, and what they ate.

Than we had to go and count the narcotics in the back that were locked up in a room.

As soon as I'm done counting, I check to see who has to take a shower tonight and who has laundry.

All of a sudden I hear a door open. All Naomi could hear was motherfucker. Yep, that's our boss and friend.

"I can't get this fucking phone case on.", Anthea said getting annoyed.

"Oh, fuck sake. Give it to me mom.", said Effy irritated that her mom couldn't figure out things.

"First of all this case is for an IPhone 5. It won't work on yours cause you have a shitty old phone.", Effy said with confidence. "I swear mum I don't know how you past your test to become a nurse."

"I cheated", whispered Anthea so no one could understand.

"What?", Effy asked

"Nothing dear. So today the new girl is coming in around four to do some paperwork and watch those exciting videos about Alzheimer's.", Anthea sarcastilly said.

" Naomi make sure we give out snacks and water tonight to residents. You know like you guys are supposed to every night." Anthea said trying to keep her anger under control.

Naomi grabbed the book called M.A.R., which is more like a binder that holds every residents medication and what time it is distributed. She grabbed the keys that she need because we keep their medicine in the room locked up. This job is so boring. Honestly, I know everyone's medicine that I don't even have to see their chart. Fucking pointless, but it is required. I have to do twenty-five rooms but that's okay cause I get done way faster than anyone else. It's just so pointless. At least I get to talk to my two favorite resident Frannie and Meryl. These ladies are the funniest but sweetest women you will ever meet.

Three in a half hours pass by and now it's thirty minutes till dinner. That means I have to give insulin to one's that need it.

I go back to the nurses' station and I see a petite girl with brown hair sitting in the t.v. room. The girl was sitting with her back towards me. When I was at the nurses' station, taking my time looking for the insulin book, I tried to get a better look at the girl, but I couldn't.

So, I took the book and did my rounds for the people that needed it. It was almost five and that is dinnertime; which means us CMA's have to help pass out food to the residents. Such bullshit, I mean why can't they have two servers down here instead of one. However; that's the time that Anthea went home, texting was going on in the corner of the kitchen, and eating food that we had to pass out to the residents. All right I admit it's only a few things that I break the rules on. When five o' clock comes along you get a little hungry.

As Naomi was working in the kitchen, Anthea came in with her coat and bag getting ready to leave. She always had to tell Naomi what to do and what needs to be done.

"Make sure support gives the residents their showers tonight and that snack gets passed. Oh and make sure the new girl signs the forms that are laying on the nurses station after she is done watching the videos."

"Ok. What's the new girl's name?"

"Emily. After she's done signing, she can go home", she said walking away. "Good night everyone", she waved and disappeared down the hallway.

This was the perfect time for me to check on the new girl. I walked out of the dietary door and quietly poked my head into the t.v. room that was next to the dietary kitchen. She thought of an excuse to see her. She went back and poured and glass of water.

Once again the blonde walked out of the kitchen and practically tip toed to the t.v. room.

All of sudden, Cook came around the corner, chuckling.

"What you doin blondie, practicing ballet", he said laughing at her feet.

Naomi just simply mouthed, "shut up". Cook did what he was told. "Is that her? The one you were talking about?", she mouthed again. He nodded and made a gesture of fucking her. The blonde just simply rolled her eyes.

She walked into the room and I guess the brunette heard her footsteps because she turned around and smiled. Naomi's heart started racing. Damn she is so fucking hot. She had gorgeous chocolate eyes, cute button nose, and luscious lips. Naomi was fidgeting a little bit and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Finally, she found her words.

"Erm… would you like a glass of water while your watching these ridiculous videos.", Naomi smiled and reached her hand out like she was practically making the girl take the water. Fuck she was nervous.

The brunette smiled and took it from her. "Thanks… I'm Emily"

"I'm Naomi. I'm the night supervisor. If you need anything or have any questions or want to fuck me just ask. ", she said eyeing the girl in front of her. Fuck Cook did good.

"I definitely will", she had what looked like a devilish smile on her face. She scanned her body so quickly that Naomi didn't know if she did or not.

"Okay", she barely got out and cleared her throat. "By the way, you have to sign some forms before you go and anthea said to come in around four tomorrow."

"Okay. Will you be here?", she asked; which sounded sanguine.

"Yeah, I'll probably be the one training you.", she assured her.

"Good. I mean because I don't know anyone here except for Cook and he works in the morning. So, I was hoping it would be you cause we just met and you seem nice.", now it was the blonde's turn to ramble and be skittish.

"Yeah", Naomi was only able to get out that. "Well, the form is on the desk and I'll see you tomorrow", she said and walked out the door. She was finally able to breath. She closed her eyes and shook her head. God I sounded like a twat. Hopefully tomorrow is a better day.

What do you guys think? Should I keep going?


End file.
